1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to seismic data acquisition and processing, and, more specifically, to methods for selecting a receiver line orientation for a seismic data acquisition array and for performing a seismic survey using the selected receiver line orientation.
2. Background of the Invention
Seismic surveying for oil and gas reserves is typically performed by setting out an array of receivers, located along receiver lines, and source points, located along source lines, in an area of interest, and then generating seismic waves at the source points using a variety of seismic sources. The receivers detect the seismic waves and convert the seismic energy to electrical signals which are digitized and processed through computer systems to create an image of the subsurface.
Seismic data acquisition arrays typically have source lines that are orthogonal to the receiver lines, but they may also be parallel to or at a diagonal angle, typically 45 degrees, to the receiver lines. The multiple receiver lines are typically parallel and equally spaced with evenly spaced receivers located along the receiver lines. The multiple source lines are typically parallel and equally spaced with evenly spaced source points located along the source lines.
However, such an ideal seismic data acquisition array may not be possible in reality due to constraints on the location of the source lines. The location of the source lines may be constrained due to, among other reasons, land access restrictions, terrain, and obstacles such as buildings, streams, ponds, lakes, oilfield equipment, and crops. It is desirable to develop methods for selecting a seismic data acquisition array that results in the most uniform fold distribution in an area of interest with constrained source line locations.
The disclosure may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics thereof. The present embodiments are therefore to be considered in all respects as illustrative and not restrictive, the scope of the disclosure being indicated by the appended claims rather than by the foregoing description, and all changes which come within the meaning and range of equivalency of the claims are therefore intended to be embraced therein.